Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 18-The Dam Scam: Crystallised
This is episode 18 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Episode Chris, Tails, Sonic and Crystal are flying over a nature preserve. Tails: This place is amazing! All the widlife here realy is wild! Let's fly down and take a closer look! Sonic: Mm hm! Crystal: Yeah yeah! Chris: Wllllaaaaaah! Tails, check the radar! Mayday! Eggmans ship is seen. Eggman: We caught them by surprise! Quick! Fire! Now! Robots: Roger! They fire. They miss. Sonic stretches like he does in a few games. Sonic: Hrr! Time for some fun! Chris: What are you gonna do Sonic? Sonic: Ha! You'll see!(gets ring power) Crystal: Power Rings! Decoe: Ohh! Ohh! Eggman: Quick! Fire! Decoe: Too late! Sonic blows up the ship. Eggman: Oh nooo! Decoe and Bocoe: We're going to crash! Chris: Alright! Crystal: Alright Sonic! ship blows up their wing. Tails: Uh oh! Crystal: Oh dear... the wing breaks off. Tails: The wing! Crystal: Aaaah! Chris: Look out! and they plummet. intro plays. Tails is fixing plane. after a short while... Tails: I fixed it! Crystal: But Tails, the wing is still broken! Tails: You're right, this machine can't fly, so we'll walk! it gets ready to walk. Chris: I forgot the X-Tornado can walk! Crystal: Really? You forgot that incident with the wind? Eh! Guess it's been a long time! then the leg breaks. Chris: (Coughing) Still needs work! Crystal: Big time! Tails laughs. later... Chris: Can't I do something to help?! Tails: No thanks, I can handle this myself! Crystal: He's right! Chris: Oh. Hmm, uhhh... It sure seems quiet around here! Crystal: This place sorta reminds me of home. It's a nice feeling. Chris pulls out his phone, but doesn't get a signal. Chris: I don't even have any phone service here! Crystal: We'll be fine. Chris lies down. Tails: You can take a nap if you want, Chris! Chris: Huh? Tails: It's gonna take some time to do these repairs! Chris: Okay! Crystal: I'll wake you when he's done. Chris: Oh, thanks, Crystal! You know guys, there's something about this place thats really different from home! Tails: Really? Chris: Yeah, time seems to move slower here than in the city! Don't you feel it's different? Crystal: I think it feels like normal. Tails: No, this place feels familiar in a certain way. It's like being back home! Crystal: Yeah. I sure wanna go back there. Chris: You must really miss it there. Tails: I missed it really bad at first, but now I also like Station Square! Someday, I want to start an engineering company there and build lots of machines! Crystal: Sounds like you. Chris: Sounds cool! When it come to building machines, you're the best there is, Tails! Tails: Thanks! So what do you think you want to do when you're older? Crystal: (thoughts) Well, he'll probably say something to do with either animals or machines. Chris: Well I... I really want to study zoology! Crystal:(thoughts) Knew it! Chris: I think! Grandpa and my dad want me to like building machines just like they do! But since I met you guys, I figured I'm more interested in animals than machines! Uh... Duuaah! I...don't mean you guys are just animals you know! Crystal: No insult taken. And I don't think he heard you. Tails: Great! I'm done! And this time I'm sure it really is fixed, guys! Lets go and look for Sonic! Crystal: Alright! I could use another adventure! Chris: Right! they start moving. with eggman... Eggman:(coughs) Blast that hedgehog! Huh?(alligators come, and he flinches) a monkey robot appears. monkey starts punding his "breasts"(aka, control centres) Decoe: Ohh! E-65 is going ape! Bocoe: Stop monkeying around! We have a mission to complete! Decoe: Time to go! Bocoe: Dr. Eggman, we will contact you when we find Sonic! Eggman: Rrr! Don't fail me! Decoe: Yes Doctor. Take off, E-65!(they leave) with Sonic... Sonic: Haaa! I love it here, 'cause there's plenty of room to run around! continues running. Sonic: Tails, Crystal and Chris must've landed the X-Tornado somewhere around here! Huh? notices cheetah. Sonic: Well, you're pretty fast for a kitty cat! the cheetah understands him. Sonic: So, you wanna race, huh? Well, you are pretty speedy compared to all the other animals on this slow-pokey planet! But on the raceway, I'm a real tiger!(picks cheetah up and continues running) See? then he starts running really fast. then we see a building construction site. Tails: I wonder what they're building here! Crystal: Beats me! Chris: Isn't this a nature preserve? Guy 1: Get it moving there! Guy 2: Hurry! We have deadline to meet with! Guy 1: Boris, we need to get this done quick and get out of here! Chris: Uh sir, could you tell us what you're building? Guy 2: Urrh?! Guy 1: How did you get here? This is restricted area! It's dangerous! Can't you see we are building a dam?! Chris: A dam?! Tails and Crystal: What's a dam? Chris: It's something you build when you wanna hold back the water from a river or a lake! Tails: But Chris, I, uh, I , uh, I don't see any water around here! Crystal: Yeah! Not even a drop! Chris: Yeah! How come you're building a dam here, sir? Guy 1: You are being like that elephant over there! Too nosy! It's none of your business what we are doing! Tails: Oh... But have you guys thought about what'll happen to the wildlife around here after you're done building this thing? Guy 1: Who cares about wildlife?! Ivan, come here and introduce yourselves to these pests! Ivan: Uh huh huh huh huh huh huh! Guy 1: Now go get lost or I'll send Ivan here to find you! Let's go. (they leave) Tails: Listen up! You losers! You're just a bunch of wimps! You deserve to lose your home! Crystal: Uh, Tails! Chris: You okay? Tails: Hmm! Sorry. It's just... (flashback starts) back in the world I came from... Clip plays of Tails meeting Sonic. when it ends... Tails: Everybody picked on me. Crystal: Ohh. Now I feel sorry for ya! Tails:(thoughts) If somebody doesn't stop these bullies they'll wreck this place! And I won't let that happen! Tails: You two take your bulldozers and get out! Guy 1: This little furball is really starting to get on my nerves! Guy 2: Rrr! Tails: If you don't stop, those animals will lose their home, You'd better close this construction site before I close it myself!(notices bulldozer near him, gapes) Waah! Chris: Uh oh! Crystal: I don't think that was a good attempt, Tails... Guy 2: Next time you bother with us, we dig hole and drop you in! leaves. Chris, Crystal and Tails: Oh! Chris: You know guys, we're gonna need some help to stop this dam getting built! Tails: But who? All: Huh? notice animals Tails: Okay! later... Chris: Listen up everybody! Crystal: We have to work together! Tails: We have to fight to protect the nature preserve and stop that dam! then the part where they win plays. later... Guy 1: Have no fear, Boris! The dam will be finished, and we will be rich! Guy 2(Boris): But without water here, how can dam make power? Guy 1: Is dry now, but pouring this gas on plants and setting it on fire will cause a natural disaster! When plants burn up, rainwater will have nowhere to flow. Soon whole land will flood, and people will beg us to finish dam! And we will make them to pay! Boris: Sergae, I am loving this plan! Both: Hm? Monkey robot appears. Sergae: A monkey monster! Boris: We have intruded it's territory! We are sorry! Decoe: They are not Sonic! Bocoe: Neither of them bears a resemblance to a blue hedgehog! Like that! You see?(points to Sonic) Decoe: But that really is Sonic! Bocoe: Move it E-65! Go catch Sonic now! Monkey "E-65" starts pounding its control centres again. Decoe: Pound on Sonic, not us! Bocoe: Thats enooough! robot charges toward Sonic. Sonic: Wanna challenge me, chimp? he runs the robot over. Sonic: Hey, you artifical ape! I'm right here! monkey charges at Sonic, who runs. Boris: Sergae, please, let's forget the dam! Sergae: No way! Grab the gasoline cans! Boris: Okay! they start running. with Sonic... he runs, then stops. Sonic: Ha! Lost it! That big ape moves more like a slug!(it lands behind him) Huh? Oh?(gets punched to the ground) rrr! That big slug just slugged me! Huh? monkey is going behind him. sonic gets hit again. with the dudes. Sergae: You will pour gas on trees, I will light fire! Boris: Yes Sergae. Eggman: I beg your pardon! Both: Huh? Eggman: Did either of you gents see a blue hedgehog run by here? Sergae: Uh, another crazy weirdo! Eggman: RRRR, so I'm a crazy weirdo, am I? Well I have news for you, Mr Big Shot! I'm going to cut you down to size!(he cuts the trees, which nearly get the men) Sergae: Forget dam! Boris: We go home now! Eggman:(laughs) Thats right, keep running! You're just like that lily-livered Sonic! Ha! Speak of the daredevil!(flies off) Sonic:(thoughts) Eggman built this robot with some camoflauge ability! How can I fight something I can't even see?! the monkey just gets him there. Eggman:(laughs) You've met your match! Sonic: Eggman! Eggman: E-65 strikes without warning! (me: Well, techinically that is a warning, douche-bag) Sonic gets hit by robot numerous times. Eggman:(laughs) E-65 will make a monkey out of Sonic! Sonic: Where's that robot?! Sonic closes his eyes. Sonic: I can't see that thing, so I'll have to hear it! then that bit plays where he listens out for the monkey. then he hits it. Sonic then runs off. Eggman: Get back here, Sonic! You coward! Sonic: No! Come and get me, Eggman! Eggman: Don't just lie there, follow that hedgehog! then Sonic runs past the 2 men. Then Eggman and the monkey run after him. Sergae: Leave us alone! last line out of them now. Sonic contines running. with Tails, Crystal and Chris... Tails: Now that everything's okay here, Chris, Crystal and I are ging back home! Chris: We're really glad your preserve is safe again! Crystal: Triple the time! Tails: Let's go look for Sonic now! Chris: Hm! Crystal: Uh? Sonic comes running toward them. Chris: Sonic! Crystal: Oh Sonic! Tails: Huh huh, hey! Sonic: Hi! Whaddaya guys been up to today? Chris: We stopped these guys from building a huge dam and saved a nature preserve! Crystal: It was fun! Eggman: There's Sonic! Hurry! Chris: Oh no, what do we do now? Crystal: Eggman. This is just him. Sonic: I can take care of this! Crystal: Okay... Eggman: Get him now! Monkey tries to get Sonivc by turning invisible, but, it doesn't work against metal. Sonic: Huh? Hmm! I think I just spotted it's weak spot! Crystal: Go Sonic! Eggman: Oh no! E-65 can camoflauges itself when you see it against plants and rocks! But no when it's up against metal! Sonic then hits it. Eggman: I must get rid of everything metal!(shoots bullets) he destroys all the metal bits of the construction site. Crystal: Well, whoops, there goes the dam for good! Eggman:(laughs) Soon E-65 will be able to turn invisible again! the guys come back Eggman: There won't be a scrap of metal left here! Sergae: We got no dam, no equipment, no nothing! by the time eggman beats up the last one, E-65 is already pounded enough by Sonic. Decoe: Sonic is whopping us big time! Bocoe: We'd better get out of here quick! the robots run out after the robot gets pounded to the ground. Bocoe: This gorilla is a gonna! Tails: Sonic!(throws ring) Crystal: Go get him, Sonic! Sonic: Let's end this now!(gets power from ring) Bye bye! blows the ape up. Tails, Crystal and Chris: Go Sonic! Sonic lands. Eggman: Okay Sonic, Now its... just you and me! Crystal:(thoughts) He's gonna get whooped big time. Sonic: Ready when you are, Eggman! Eggman: Ready! Sonic: Me too! Eggman ultimately gets beaten. Crystal: Told ya! Eggman: I'll be back! Bokkun laughs. Bokkun: I have a message for you! Here! It's from Dr. Eggman of course! Eggman(on recording): You think you've defeated me but I'm still in command here! Sonic: Hmm! Eggman: And to prove it, I'm going to, uh, have Bokkun here perform a little tap dance! Crystal: Well thats definetely defeat. Bokkun performs it. Bokkun: Oh! How embarrassing!(flies off) later that day... The two guys got arrested. Sonic: You stopped those creeps! Crystal: Big time! Thanks Sonic! Tails and Chris: Yeah! Chris: But Eggman helped! If he hadn't made us crash, we'd never would've been here to save the animals! Crystal: Hey! You're right! Tails: I agree with Crystal. they start laughing. Crystal: Yeah! then the cheetah stands on the road. Sonic: Heh heh! And it ends after they stare at the sunset. END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised